Fui a caminar
by ALenis
Summary: Caminando por la acera se encuentra una pareja; están juntos pero van separados, andando hacia el frente sin apartar la vista ni mirarse el uno al otro... ¿llegarán al final del camino?... juegos del destino.


¿Cuál es la historia detrás del poema?

Al leer un poema, muchos nos imaginamos la historia que lo ha inspirado, el suceso o pensamiento que le dio vida. ¿Por qué no mostrarlo?  
Un poema y la historia detrás de el.

_**Fui a Caminar.**_

_Crucé la calle y seguí adelante_

_Sabía que tú no ibas a tomar mi mano_

_Seguí tan lejos sin aminorar el paso_

_Ese es el momento, en que me sentó flotar._

_.  
_

_Justo cuando podía tocar el cielo_

_Vienes y me halas a tu lado_

_Sacrifiqué día a día mi libertad_

_Pero valió la pena por este final inesperado._

_.  
_

_Aunque los sentimientos siguen_

_Todo lo demás cambió de golpe_

_Mi tiempo se agota_

_Lo siento… debo cruzar sola._

_.  
_

_Entonces dime_

_¿Me dejas ir?_

_Estoy cansada, y mis pies necesitan andar_

_Pero no este camino, sino uno especial._

_.  
_

_Crucé la calle y seguí adelante_

_Creí que no ibas a tomar mi mano_

_Seguí tan lejos con una sonrisa en los labios_

_Las manos tibias y calor en mi pecho_

_Es ese el momento, en que comencé a volar._

_.  
_

_Aunque todo cambió, y ya no pertenezco aquí_

_Tú debes seguir_

_El otro lado de la calle aún no es para ti._

_Con este lugar jamás soñé…_

_Tranquilo que todo va a estar bien._

_.  
_

_Crucé la calle y seguí adelante_

_Me tomaste de la mano y me diste un último aliento_

_Por eso conservo calor en mi pecho_

_Una sonrisa en los labios_

_Y una tranquilidad en mi ser._

_.  
_

_Ahora soy libre_

_Ahora soy feliz_

_Tengo el cielo entre mis manos_

_Y al fin puedo partir._

OoO oOo OoO oOo OoO

Caminando por la acera se encuentra una pareja; están juntos pero van separados, andando hacia el frente sin apartar la vista ni mirarse el uno al otro.

Algo pasa entre ellos; siguen posando su vista al frente, disimulando indiferencia, dominados por el orgullo.

Tienen problemas que no quieren, ni saben como enfrentar; todo por la estupidez de no querer hablar -por ambos- de no reconocer sentimientos que ahí están -por él- de tener miedo a una respuesta sin pregunta que sabes te puede destrozar -por ella-

Ella sigue caminando hasta que no aguanta más; se le escapa una lágrima y al fin, a su compañero ha de mirar.

Él la observa inexpresivo y sin entender, hasta que una lágrima ve correr. Siente en su pecho una opresión; le hace daño a ella y eso lo abate sin contemplación.

Aunque siente todo eso, su rostro no muestra emoción. "Es de débiles querer tanto" se repite en su mente como en una grabación.

Todo es culpa del rencor, orgullo y temor.

Ella lo mira y no encuentra nada ahí. Le devuelven una mirada vacía, pozos negros la analizan; ya no quiere estar así.

-"Aunque te amo con toda mi alma ya no quiero sufrir más. Me duele demasiado; tú nunca me vas a amar; ya está bueno de hacerme la ciega, no te puedo exigir más". -termina de hablarle y comienza a caminar, cruzando la calle, dejándolo atrás. Lo que era una lágrima se desborda; por fin empieza a llorar.

Él la ve alejarse cuando algo dentro de sí se comienza a desquebrajar. Siente el enorme deseo de ir por ella, sujetarla, abrazarla y besarla, de no dejarla ir jamás.

La ama con todas sus fuerzas, sin ella no es capaz ni de respirar. Ha sido un imbecil por tanto tiempo, al hacerse el ciego y no quererlo aceptar.

Ahora, cuando ella se va, es que manda su tonto orgullo y viejos dolores a volar. "Sé que puede ser tarde, pero lo tengo que intentar" -piensa- mientras hecha sus pies a andar, baja la acera. A ella ha de buscar.

Ella va por el medio de la calle, acercándose al otro extremo está, cuando escucha un grito y un coche fantasma ve llegar. Pasmada del susto permanece sin reaccionar; al coche fantasma tal parece que sus frenos le van a traicionar… de una embestida cae al suelo… poco a poco ya no siente más.

Abre sus ojos mirando al cielo, sintiéndose estafada porque su vida ante sus ojos no vio pasar. De lo único que está segura, es del sueño que poco a poco la empieza a llenar, dominándola cada segundo sin parar… y justo, cuando está por cruzar aquel camino, alguien de su mano la ha de tomar, haciéndola volver unos minutos más.

**POV Sasuke**

Él empieza a cruzar la calle, aún la puede observar; cercana al otro extremo la ve llegar, cuando un coche de la nada aparece sin más. Grita con todas sus fuerzas hasta quebrar su voz, grita un "¡cuidado!", rogando llamar su atención; ve como para en seco, tratando de asimilar, ve al coche acercándose cada vez más.

Quiere correr hasta ella, pero sus pies no responden ni un paso atrás, ni un paso adelante; solo se queda inmóvil, viendo su vida pasar ante sus ojos… su vida junto a ella en cuestión de segundos.

De un respiro despierta, justo cuando lo inevitable está a punto de pasar; con su vista puesta en ella empieza a correr, mientras observa como resulta embestida y al suelo ha de caer.

Por más que corrió, a tiempo no llegó. Solo le queda postrarse al suelo y echarse a llorar. Toma su mano, y su nombre empieza a pronunciar.

… … …

**POV Sakura**

Ella escucha su nombre, alguien la llama. Gotas en su rostro siente llegar, su vista al cielo distrae y a él comienza a mirar… emociones en su rostro, en sus pozos puede apreciar; él la llama con desenfreno, rogándole aguantar, le dice que la ayuda ya está por llegar. Ve sus lágrimas correr hasta su destino final.

Lo escuchó desesperarse, gritando por auxilio una y otra vez, la toma en sus brazos y en su pecho la ha de recostar, esperando por la ayuda que está a punto de llegar, comienza a hablarle, confesándole todas las verdades que por orgullo, estupidez y tal vez miedo, nunca se atrevió a aceptar.

Rompió el sello de sus labios y le confesó su amor, que la amaba como jamás posible creyó, que sin ella no era capaz de nada. Le suplicó que resistiera, que por favor no le dejara, le habló de su estupidez y suplicó por su perdón. Le dijo que él no la merecía, y que si su decisión era apartarse, lo aceptaría, pero que por favor luchara por su vida, porque si se iba no lo soportaría. "quiero que vivas junto a mí… pero me conformo con que vivas, así sea lejos de mí" "yo muero contigo si te vas… pelea por vivir un poco más"

Escucha cada palabra y no puede evitar acompañarlo a llorar. Conmovida, lucha por acercarse un poco más, y comienza a susurrar.

-"Siempre anhelé esas palabras, ahora me zumban en los oídos y me dan un aliento que para mí ya es prohibido. Te amé por años, te amé hoy y por siempre lo haré… aunque ya no me veas, mi amor quedará en ti y lo revivirás cuando pienses en mí… tienes que dejarme ir pero tu debes seguir. No te preocupes… yo soy feliz… tú no te niegues a volver a vivir… y vuelve a sentir…"

En una débil caricia tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y con ojos brillosos una sonrisa le dedicó. En un último susurro le dijo "Te amo"… cerró sus ojos y con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, se despidió, brindando por un lejano reencuentro y por un "vive nuevamente y sé feliz" en su último aliento.

* * *

Hola, no tengo mucho repertorio, esto apenas es lo segundo que subo y es que 1. no tenía tiempo y 2. sinceramente estaba bastante insegura xD soy practicamente nueva escribiendo y pos bueno recien me animé a subir esto, lo tenía desde hace mucho, ojalá les guste y pues dependiendo de eso le hago continuación, ya que en un principio pensé hacer de esto un solitario jeje un único cap. Ya me rondan las ideas en caso de conti, ya sólo resta ver que pasará depende de ustedes.

*Viendo al cielo esperanzada* "¿tendré lectores?"


End file.
